Nearl/File
|Edit Tab}} File= - Elite 2= }} |codename = Nearl |gender = Female |experience = 5 Years |birthplace = Kazimierz |birthdate = April 23rd |race = Kuranta |height = 171 cm |oripathy = Infection confirmed by medical report. |illustrator = 竜崎いち |cv = Ayane Sakura |nickname = |strength = Excellent |mobility = Excellent |resilience = Excellent |tactical = Excellent |skill = Excellent |originium = Standard |related = Nightingale, Platinum, Shining}} Nearl, once known as the Radiant Knight of Kazimierz, is a member of the Infected support group, "Followers". She has demonstrated remarkable combat techniques and military discipline, whether it's covering allies, mobile warfare, all-out assault or field battle. Currently a heavy-weapon Operator for Rhodes Island and provides command and combat support in person. Analysis Don't worry, the Medical Department will monitor Nearl's physical condition. Records are available for review if necessary. :— Medic Operator Shining Archives Archive 1 Nearl's title as the Radiant Knight is more than just a title, or even an accolade earned for her noble character and mighty prowess. The title relates directly to her Originium Arts. Her warhammer also doubles as her staff. She is known to radiate light when she uses her Arts. Through her power, Nearl can heal allies and inspire them to keep battling. The Caster evaluator has surmised there are other manifestations and applications for her power, a theory yet to be proven so far. Archive 2 Nearl was once a knight of Kazimierz, and as such she opposed the commercialization of knightly jousting in that city. It was also when she accidentally contracted Oripathy and subsequently forced to leave Kazimierz under tremendous pressure. The incident greatly changed her fate. Before arriving at Rhodes Island, the wandering Nearl had a chance meeting with the Sarkaz healers who would eventually also join the island--Shining and Nightingale, and traveled with them. They formed the "Followers," a group dedicated to helping the infected. The party traveled and provided healing to the Infected everywhere until they officially joined Rhodes Island and took on an even greater responsibility. Archive 3 Many live drills have indicated that her current gear is somewhat limiting Nearl's combat utility. However, she's very fond of the protection it offered, because when it's said and done, Nearl is the shield and shelter for her allies, so she puts the utmost priority on resilient defense. Also, to the author, Nearl's mobility and offense do not decrease because of her attention to her teammates. On the contrary, she deals with the situation almost flawlessly, whether offensive or defensive. Many Operators believe if Nearl's allies will not be affected as long as she is at the front, and that as long as she is on the battlefield, no one can snatch victory from Rhodes Island. Meanwhile, Miss Closure in charge of improving Nearl's gear has indicated that she modified her armor with many secret features. As to their exact functions, they are still unknown at the time of this writing. Archive 4 In our time together, Nearl rarely mentioned her life in Kazimierz. I didn't really get anything beyond that she has a grandfather she really admires and a much younger sister. She loved to share news and opinions with us, but when it came to her past, she'd just shake her head and glaze over it with a smile. I can guess why she didn't want to talk about it. I mean, I don't say much about my past, either. But I do know that whatever happened won't stop her from chasing her goals and dreams... At the same time, however, I know too that if her past should return again, she'll turn right around, dive straight into the atrocity or sorrow until it is finally over, or her life is. I only hope that Liz and I could be there when it does to make sure she isn't alone. — Shining Archive 5 Miss Nearl has contributed so much to both Rhodes Island and the infected. While I understand her choice and will support her as always, I - and several other Operators - do hope that... She'll get the fair treatment she deserves. And we should do something for her. :— Amiya |-| Evaluation= Category:Nearl Category:Character files